


Immortals

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Its like magic, M/M, Michael Dies, This might become a series, but comes back to life, i have no reason for this story, immortal!AU, its really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really bad and i wrote it at 2 in the morning, but i couldn't get the idea of someone finding out about their immortality. Yay!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and i wrote it at 2 in the morning, but i couldn't get the idea of someone finding out about their immortality. Yay!

They'd gone out for food the day Michael died, all six of them.

Squeezing into a red faux leather lined booth. Ryan next to Michael, Michael next to Gavin, Gavin laying his legs across Geoff and Jacks laps and Ray sitting at the edge. Michael and Ryan had been dancing around each other for a few weeks. Lingering touches, bashful gazes, the whole lot. They practically screamed ‘Idiots in love’

"What are we ordering boys?" Geoff asked, running a hand through his ink black hair "Nothing too expensive. Remember I'm paying"

"I'm totally going to make you broke, Geoff" Gavin smiled, eyes scanning over the food-stained menu. Geoff frowned, lightly punching Gavin's arm.

Ryan hummed softly, tracing circles on the table absentmindedly as he read the menu. Michael leaned into him, grinning when Ryan raised an eyebrow at him "You're hogging it, Rye-bread, I can't read it from here"

Ryan smiled fondly, slinging an arm around Michaels shoulders and pulling him closer "We can't have that, can we?"

"Oh my god, just bang already" Ray joked quietly from across the table, making Michael's cheeks flush. Ryan laughed.

They ordered, aware of Geoff's warning of 'If I'm broke after this, I'm murdering you all'. Michael ordered a pizza to share with Ray, Ryan a burger and chips. Gavin ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, much to Geoff’s annoyance.

Michael ended up hating what he ordered. The pizza was way to greasy for his taste and, as much as he loved cheese, there was too much cheese. He slid the plate over to Ray, who grunted a thank you between mouthfuls.

"Want some of mine?" Ryan asked, nudging his plate towards the younger boy. Michael nodded gratefully, grabbing a few chips off of Ryan's plate. The blonde smiled.

"So, video games at Geoff's place?" Jack proposed after they had finished. Everyone voiced their agreement, shuffling out of the booth.

Ryan slung a casual arm around Michael as they walked out, saying he didn't want the boy to go wondering off. Gavin cooed at them.

"Ahh, Ryan, are you cool with taking someone? Ray and Gavin both walked here and I can't fit everyone in my car" Geoff asked.

"I'll go with him" Michael volunteered immediately, flushing after he realized his eagerness.

Ryan grinned. "C'mon then" Ryan tugged Michael to his car. They climbed in, Michael shooting small glances at the blonde. The car ride was comfortably silent, the radio playing soft music. Moonlight really suited Ryan, Michael noted. The pale light made Ryan's eyes move vivid than usual.

They turned onto a main road, the car flooding with yellow streetlight. They slowed to a stop behind Geoff's car at the lights.

"Michael, I've been meaning to ask you something" Ryan's voice took on a semi serious tone and Michael felt his heart flutter.

The car started up again, turning left onto Geoff’s street. Michael watched as Geoff's car speed up, driving over the intersection in the middle of the street, not a care in the world. Ryan didn't follow the example.

"What's up?" Michael replied, trying to seem nonchalant. Ryan turned to him, the car rolling slowly down the street.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. You know, to a movie or something" Ryan smiled gently, rubbing the back of his neck, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Why, Mr. Haywood, are you asking me out?" The southern accent Michael used was horrible, but it made Ryan laugh.

"That's right, darlin'" Ryan drawled back. Coming from Georgia, his was infinitely better. Michael’s cheeks grew bright red.

"I would love too"

They reached the intersection, still looking at one another. Ryan's smile grew "Great"

That was the last thing Michael heard before the truck hit them.

-

Being dead was a strange feeling. It was like floating in a pool, the feeling of weightlessness surprisingly calming.

Lights bloomed behind Michael's eyelids, a myriad of colors that fascinated him. He tried to pry his eyes open, to see where he was, but he couldn't. He realized he couldn't move at all, his limbs were limp, like they weren't his. He wasn’t moving at all. His chest wasn’t even rising. He wasn’t breathing.

His mind whirred as panic set in. He tried to flail his arms or move his hips, to move in any way. But he was paralyzed, his whole body stock still. His chest didn't rise, his muscles didn't twitch, his heart didn't beat.

Agonizing moments passed, Michael growing more panicked as time went one.

And all of a sudden, the silence around him was shattered. He was grabbed by what felt like a shirt and dragged backwards, through what felt like water. His eyes popped open at the last moment and he saw a light in the distance.

-

Michael sat up with a load gasp. He choked on his air, coughing violently.

A hand rubbed his back, soft soothing sounds being whispered in his ear. "That's it. Breathe" Michael dragged in gulps of air, the feeling familiar bit strange "Good"

It took a few minutes, but Michael soon had his breath steady. He glanced beside him, meeting Ryan's concerned gaze. It dawned on him that he was in a bed that wasn't his own. It had dark sheets instead of his usual white ones. It must be Ryan's room.

"What happened?" Michael asked, voice harsh.

Ryan laughed nervously, shrugging "You sort of...there’s no way to…You died." Ryan’s answer was to abrupt for Michael’s liking.

"What? And you didn't take me to the hospital?" Wow, you might of just died and that’s the first thing you ask Michael? Good one.

Ryan nodded, a sheepish smile on his face "If you hadn't woken up in another hour, I would've"

"What the fuck Ryan?!" Even after dying, Michael was still as angry as hell

"If I hadn't woken up? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Usually, people like us wake up after dying"

"People like us?!" Michael demanded.

"Immortals" Ryan replied, eyes suddenly interested in his bedsheets.

"Immortals?" Michael was lost now. This was big news for someone who had just died.

Ryan looked up, meeting eyes that he adored "It’s a long story. You got a couple hours?"

"I just died Ryan, I'm pretty sure an explanation is more important than getting a beer with Geoff"

 

 

 


End file.
